Guilty Gear XX
Guilty Gear XX (ギルティギア イグゼクス, Giruti Gia Iguzekusu) (also known as Guilty Gear X2 outside Japan) is the third main (5th overall) game in the Guilty Gear series. It was developed by Arc System Works and released for Arcades and on the PlayStation 2. Gameplay A majority of the gameplay elements return from the last game, though the combat system is more pronounced in the series in that a notable amount of elements have been added as mainstays of the series that codified its combat system: *Air Dusts and Air Throws; Air Dusts compared to Ground Dusts and Sweeps widely vary for each character. *Force Roman Cancels, the ability to strictly Roman Cancel a non-connecting move for 25% tension for more complex cancels. This can be used on moves such as projectiles for more offensive tactics, and they can only work on a select amount of moves and must be done during certain frame intervals making them rather strict on timing. *Psych Bursts, moves that cause an "aura burst" to occur that will repel the foe with no damage; performing one in a neutral state will make a Gold Burst occur and give full tension upon connecting on hit, while if used under while under attack from hits or during a block, a Blue Burst will occur that will repel the foe (in a manner akin to the famous Combo Breaker from Killer Instinct). The new Burst Gauge shown is depleted upon use and will refill throughout the fight. Overdrives and throws cannot be bursted, as an "x" will appear on the gauge for such situations (also during a match start and match end). *For the console version, EX versions of each character can be unlocked (save for Kliff, Justice and Robo-Ky), in that are alternate versions of characters with altered, newly-added, and/or removed attacks all with altered gameplay (a re-haul of the GG Mode from Guilty Gear X Plus). Gold versions of characters are also added as purposely overpowered versions of EX characters (Kliff, Justice and Robo-Ky have Gold versions with no EX versions available however), and appear as secret bosses. Versions Note: Kliff and Justice were removed from the original version of Accent Core. However, they returned in Accent Core Plus as secret characters. Story GGXX picks up the story approximately two weeks after the events of GGX. The plot threads are character-driven, but most of the conflict is sparked by either I-No and her quest to destroy all perceived threats to her master, or Robo-Ky, and the Post-War Administration Bureau's agenda. Most characters encounter That Man at some point in their story paths. Some sort of conflict appears to be mounting between various organizations. Characters Returning Characters *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *May *Baiken *Faust *Potemkin *Chipp Zanuff *Millia Rage *Eddie *Axl Low *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny *Anji Mito *Venom *Testament *Dizzy New Characters *Slayer *Bridget *Zappa *I-No Boss Characters *I-No Secret Characters *Robo-Ky *Justice *Kliff Undersn Added in Guilty Gear XX Slash *A.B.A *Order-Sol Stages Reception Trivia Gallery References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series Category:X Series